The Hunt
by moonygarou
Summary: After finally getting together, fate doesn't seem to follow their path. (Second part of from The Eyes of a Wolf)
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

**Author Note:** This is the second part of the trilogy "From the eyes of a wolf"; I hope you enjoy reading it.

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Hunt" part five~

It had been nearly a month now that Remus and Harry were together, and it had been only two weeks since the two had moved into their own apartment in Hogsmeade. Remus had his small doubts in living in a wizardry town, but Harry quickly erased his doubt and after showing him the two-bedroom apartment with a wonderful view across the countryside, Remus agreed.

Remus had watched with anguish during the last weeks how much Harry changed. How much Harry's senses were starting to change and slowly starting to affect his life. Harry would jump constantly upon hearing even so small sounds and it would take much effort to get him fall asleep during the night.

Remus was worried, more then ever. Harry hadn't had any contact to anybody since the incident, only to him or Sirius. Remus wondered if Harry could ever confront his friends with the truth, the truth that he had become a Werewolf.

That thought had woken Remus up in the night not leaving him alone, not able find the needed sleep. He sat up in bed and looked at Harry with a worried gaze. He had tried to talk about the subject with Harry since some days, but Harry had always blocked it off changing immediately to another subject. Remus didn't know what to do and wondered if Sirius maybe had a chance to talk to Harry, Remus would remember himself to contact Sirius the next day and to ask him to come over.

Remus wasn't tired anymore and slowly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he heard a distinctive whimper next to him. Remus looked back at Harry with even more concern. Harry was starting to slowly thrash through the bed, his head moving quickly from side to the other and his hand gripping tight on to the blankets.

"No… Remus… please, Remus…" Remus' heart broke at this, he hadn't been sure how much Harry affected the accident but now he knew. The wizard was scared to death of him and Remus knew only to good if Harry wouldn't grow calmer he didn't know if he would survive the full moon. Remus knew that Harry wasn't really scared, but the fact of having being bitten probably haunted him and Harry's subconscious made sure that Harry remembered.

Remus lay back down on the bed and pulled the dreaming man into his arms. Harry, instinctively knowing that Remus held him, calmed down and only small sobbing sounds could be heard. Remus wanted to wake Harry up and ask him of what the dream was about, so that he could try sooth his lovers worries down at least a little. But he thought better of not to do, as he knew all to well how difficult it would be to get Harry back to sleep.

Remus knew only to well how bad nightmares could affect one, and talking about them had been one of the best medicines. He could remember clearly the nights he would find Sirius pulling him into a comforting hug whenever he had a nightmare when he was younger. Soothing him with comforting words of friendship and trust, it was also Sirius who he had talked with about his nightmares and took the fear of them. Now it was his time to help Harry get along with his dreams. Nevertheless Remus sometimes still had nightmares, mostly around when the moon was full, but he had learned to deal with them he could sleep through them like nothing was happening at all.

Remus looked back his lover dreamily, his hand stroking gently through the black mess his lover called hair. Sighing in relief as he heard even Harry's sobs seem to fade and one of Harry's hands started to hold on tight to the shirt Remus was wearing. Remus then pressed a his lips softly against Harry's temple and watched the young wizard sleep during the rest of night, until fatigue suddenly seemed to overwhelm him making him fall asleep as just the sun was starting to shine through the window.

As he woke up again, the sun was shining fully through the room and another thing he noticed, Harry wasn't laying next him anymore, something that normally wouldn't happen. Since the two had come out with the feelings towards each other, Harry had never left the bed before Remus; normally it was Remus who would get up before Harry.

A sudden feeling of concern spread through Remus after he had looked once more around the room. He got out of the bed and paced as fast his legs could carry him into the bathroom, but Harry was neither there. He then looked into the kitchen, living room and study but his lover was nowhere to be found. Also not any kind of note could be found, nothing, not even the smallest thing gave some kind of hint where Harry could have gone.

"He probably only went to talk with Sirius." Remus told himself retreating back into the bathroom to take a shower.

"He will be back any minute…" Remus then muttered turning the water of the shower on, undressing himself and then stepping under it.

After he had had his shower and he had dressed himself, then went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. He watched nervously the clock on the wall as hour for hour passed and still no sign of Harry. Remus grew more and more concerned and after nearly four hours of waiting, he went to the living room to contact Sirius but just as he wanted to kneel in front of the fireplace, somebody was knocking at the door.

Remus was quicker at the front door then he would have imagined, tearing the door open hoping that Harry would be standing there, but it wasn't and a small tear dreaded to go down his cheek.

"Hi Moony! Mind if I come in and disturb…" Sirius stopped talking as he saw the distraught look on his friend face. Without waiting for any kind of answer from his friend Sirius entered the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Remus had his eyes downcast as Sirius had wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders leading him back into the living room on to the couch. Only then Remus looked at Sirius who was looking at him somewhat confused.

"What's wrong Remus? And where's Harry?" Sirius asked concerned pulling his friend in a more comforting embrace.

"Harry, he's been missing since I woke up. He left no note, nothing… I just wanted to contact you I thought… he would be maybe with you." Remus explained running one of his hands nervously through his short hair.

"I haven't seen him since we last time we had dinner together…" Sirius mumbled thoughtfully rubbing the bridge of nose worriedly.

The two just sat there for some minutes in total silence, both not knowing what to say neither what to do. Remus who had had his face now in his hands suddenly jerked upon hearing something tapping against the window. Sirius also had heard it and urged his friend to stay seated. He returned seconds later with a letter in his hands, his eyes scanning it nervously.

"And?! From whom is it?" Remus asked his voice shaking attempting to get a glance of the parchment. Sirius looked at his friend concerned, his expression darkening by every second that passed.

"It's from Dumbledore."

Well what do you think? Press the button on the bottom left, yes there! Click on it! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter! Hehe!

**Moon ^_^**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this; only the plot the rest belongs to JK Rowling

**Warning:** This story contains slash, do not read if you don't like. (Quite stupid sentence isn't it?)

~From the eyes of a wolf – "The Hunt" part six~

Remus was immediately on his feet, looking at Sirius a little nervously, while he started to pace in the living room. Several things were slowly starting to shake in the living room, probably mainly because not only Remus was angry, but also Sirius, which made their magic expand through their bodies, letting flow through the room.

"I knew why I didn't want to move to Hogsmeade." Remus then said, his voice sounding strained and worried. Remus still didn't know what there was standing in that letter, but he knew with Harry, not being here, and Dumbledore writing to them it didn't mean any good. Remus then turned to stand in front of Sirius, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking down at his friend, with a concerned expression.

"What's standing in the letter?" Remus then asked calmly, his whole body shaking with anger, but there was something else inside of him, a strange feeling. A feeling of that something wasn't right with his mate, with Harry. Somehow he could feel pain, tiredness and angst inside of him, and he knew only to well that those feelings weren't coming from him. 

Sirius noticed that Remus had grown slightly distant, he slowly got up and pulled Remus in his arms in a brotherly hug. The letter long forgot lying on the couch, while Remus just returned the hug crying in Sirius shoulder, like if he was a tissue, while Sirius just comforted him as much as possible.

"I feel him in me…" Remus started whisper as his sobs, grew less and less, "I don't know what they are doing to him… but I don't like the way this feels…" Remus then trailed of suddenly growing limp in Sirius's arms, feeling his legs give away under him.

Before Remus could faint, Sirius quickly lifted him up in his arms, placing him on the couch, covering Remus with a blanket and shaking him gently for him to stay consciousness. Sirius couldn't understand of what was currently happening inside of Remus's body, but he guessed that his godson and Remus had some kind of link between them since Harry was bitten, which presumably let them become as close as they were now.

"It said to meet him two weeks," Sirius said gently, who was by now kneeling next to the couch feeling Remus's feverish forehead with concern. He didn't need to say more, as Remus just nodded and closed his eyes falling in to a slight distraught sleep.

Sirius not wanting to leave his friend alone now, not that he had planned otherwise, got up and went in the bedroom that Remus and Harry shared, starting to pack everything essential the two would need. Or better to say, he charmed as much as possible into the trunk he had found, as they wouldn't be returning here.

An hour later, Sirius smiled in achievement, as he saw that everything was stowed in the trunk. Sirius, not knowing what to do at the moment sat down on the vacant bed and looked around sadly. He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair and then, pulled it together in a ponytail so that it wouldn't be in the way. He closed his eyes for some moments and remembered fondly the night as Remus and Harry moved in here.

He could still see the scene perfectly in front of him; Remus had been the first one to arrive at the apartment, still looking somehow suspicious of this idea of living in this place. Yes, Sirius could still remember very well, Moony hated moving to new places even if he liked them. He had told him once, that Moony hated new smells and unknown places, letting him feel uncomfortable.

Harry and Sirius had arrived shortly after Remus, finding him in the kitchen cooking and humming quietly to himself. Of course he had noticed that the two had arrived, but still he had paid no attention to that fact. Sirius had turned to help Remus cook, while Harry had watched them happily bantering along.

It had been one of those "I – know – it – better – then – you" talks, Remus and Sirius had been having, and this one had been about a certain prank that had been during their time at Hogwarts. Sirius still remembered clearly how it had ended, with a bucket off water spilled over his head.

Sighing in defeat he got up from the bed and miniatured the trunk, pocketing it in one of his inner pockets. He walked quietly back in to the living room, and gently shook Remus awake.

The werewolf looked back at him with tired and somehow confused expression on his face, only recalling seconds later of what news they had gotten earlier that day. Remus closed his eyes again, wondering, if he opened them again, that he would just awake from a horrible nightmare and would wake up next to his mate in their bed. Still as he opened them, Sirius was still looking down at him worried, he was still lying on the couch. He let a strangled sob come from his lungs, quickly whipping away the fallen tears.

"Come on, let's get you to my place and then we'll see how we can find Harry," Sirius said in a warm and comforting tone, making Remus calm down almost instantly. He didn't know why but Sirius always seemed to have a good way to calm him down. Remus nodded slowly lifting himself up from the couch standing somehow uneasily on his two legs, but still smiling at Sirius encouragingly trying to convince him that everything was ok. He doubted Sirius would believe him but he guessed it would be a try worth.

Sirius just raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture and waited as Remus started to take the security charms off the apartment so that they could apparate away. After a curt nod from Remus, two loud cracks could be heard and the two men disappeared in to thin air.

~*~

**Author Note:** I am sorry; I know I have been a horrible updater. But I assure you the plot is all already planned only the chapters must be written. 


End file.
